The Fateful Order: The Tale of a Jedi Girl
by Mistflower21
Summary: No one sees the oncoming disaster in time to stop it. Execute Order 66, the three words that destroyed the Jedi, or does it? Follow the adventures of Jedi younglings, and 12 year old Jedi, Avanna Ferox, as she runs away.


**The Fateful Order: The Tale of a Jedi Girl**

No one sees the oncoming disaster in time to stop it. Execute Order 66, the three words that destroyed the Jedi, or does it? Follow the adventures of Jedi younglings, and 12 year old jedi, Avanna Ferox, as she runs away.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Star Wars characters, planets, or inventions. **

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this. I'm really excited to see what everyone thinks. Thank you to my Mom and my friends for editing. I'd also LOVE editing suggestions from you. Please tell me if you see any mistakes at all. Whether it's a complaint, criticism, or compliment, I'm open to ANY input. Suggestions are also welcome. So please leave some sort of review. **** Thank you for your time. I hope you like it!**

**P.S. I'm using military time without the colon. **

Avanna leapt out of bed, refreshed and alert. Mornings were her prime time. Rays of golden sun peered in her room through the curtains. She neatly arranged the simple but comfy blanket on her mat and skipped to the refreshers, humming a cheerful tune. After doing her hair and getting dressed she headed toward a bright room full of mirrors, which neighbored the dueling room. The Jedi called this the workout room, but Avanna personally preferred doing stretches over workouts.

She did a side split and a middle split before Master Glynn-Beti, a female Bothan, entered.

"Hello Avanna." Mater Glynn greeted her formally, accompanied by a brief bow.

"Master Glynn," she replied and returned the bow. _Master Glynn-Beti seems a little stressed today, _she mused as she observed the Jedi using a piece of workout equipment. She then promptly went back to stretching. After 15 more minutes of stretching she left to attend Biology. She was warmly greeted by a couple friends before she seated herself in the front row.

Master Uikee, a male Iktotchi, instructed them to seat themselves and immediately started informing the class about Rancor anatomy. Avanna idly listened to him. She occasionally heard his voice through her daydreaming, "Large carnivorous repto-mammals… Dathomir… born brown… the mutant, jungle, and bull rancor have varying colors from the standard… Raw Rancor-beast liver is considered a delicacy… any questions?"

Avanna looked up. _What a way to kill two hours. _She thought with a yawn. Master Uikee dismissed them and reminded them of their technique test tomorrow. _Oh BLAST!_ She clenched her teeth and winced. She had delayed studying on it for about a week. Avanna raced towards the library.

Avanna groaned. She had been studying lightsaber techniques for what seemed like an eternity, though it was only 4 hours. Avanna rubbed her eyes in fatigue; she sat up and yawned softly as she stretched. She brushed a strand hair out of her face and focused her gaze once again at the HoloComputer. It listed numerous lightsaber techniques: Shii-Choo, Makashi, Soresu. Vapaad struck her interest though. The instructors never really taught this style of combat; it was supposed to be for the masters. Master Windu invented it to channel the fighter and their opponents' fury.

_Unfortunate they won't let students have a shot at it, _Avanna thought with a groan. She'd been studying lightsaber techniques intensely for the past four hours. She rubbed her eyes once more. _Enough studying for today! I'll make it through the test easily, but now it's time for lunch!_ She headed to the cafeteria. Caileta spotted Avanna and scurried to catch up with her.

"Hey Ava!" Caileta greeted her friend cheerfully. "How are your studies going?" Caileta beamed at her with a sparkling white smile. Rays of sunlight beamed from the elaborate temple windows making Caileta's white hair shimmer and her lavender eyes sparkle. Her hair, normally at the bottom of her shoulder blade, was in a neat, brisk bun, and she was wearing a simple beige tunic, auburn leggings, and dark brown boots. Avanna had glittering green eyes and wispy blond hair with some brunette streaks. She usually kept her hair pulled back by tying up the upper half in a ponytail and leaving the lower half down, which let her hair fall to her waist. Avanna preferred a white tunic with beige leggings and similar boots.

"Fine," Avanna mumbled sleepily. Neither spoke for a few minutes. Unable to bear the silence any longer, Caileta piped up, "Where are we going?"

"Cafeteria," she muttered in response.

Caileta frowned slightly, "You're not acting normal." Then with her normal energy she smiled. "I bet you have low blood sugar! You can expend quite a lot of energy when studying," she concluded.

Soon they reached the cafeteria and they walked through the buffet bar serving themselves. Caileta chose some preserved blumfruit with a strip of nerf meat. Avanna picked a piece of dribilis fruit, protato wedges, and a dry piece of thin bread. Caileta and Avanna seated themselves quietly at a table. Before long the girls had soon absorbed themselves in a conversation about lightsaber styles.

"I like Soresu best! It's a perfect shield, and if they can't get to you what else do you need? It's so practical," Caileta mused.

"But Makashi is perfect for duels!" Avanna countered, gaining more energy as she debated. "It's so elegant and I think with enough practice and proper form deflecting won't be a problem. Akana agrees with me!"

"Akana Linth? I haven't seen her around lately…" Caileta pondered.

Avanna shrugged. "Neither have I. I heard she was on that mission to rescue the Chancellor. I haven't seen her since. She said techniques need to define the Jedi, and how better than with grace and elegance?"

Shaking her head, Caileta explained, "Ava, extra elegance can't be held over something that's solid and practical! How are you going to really utilize a style such as that?"

Avanna smirked, "How about I show you Cay?"

Caileta grinned back in response, "Oh, may the force be with you this round! You'll _desperately _need it."

With huge, beaming smiles on their faces, the girls scraped their trays clean and raced to the dueling area, located in the training center. Heading toward opposite ends of the dueling area, the girls shed their cloaks and ignited their lightsabers. Leaping across the arena, Avanna was the first to strike. Her almost black-blue lightsaber clashed with Caileta's yellow-green saber. Avanna jumped and landed a couple meters to Caileta's back. Caileta swung around to face her once more.

With another graceful upper curve Avanna's lightsaber grazed Caileta's. Caileta resumed her defensive position. Avanna put her hands on her hips "Oh, come on! Are you going to watch me ALL day?!"

Caileta continued to watch her carefully. "I'm analyzing my opponent," Caileta almost whispered.

Avanna rolled her eyes, "Ugh, you already know my moves. Puh-lease just get on with it!"

"Hmm, very well," Caileta replied. Cay paced back five paces before leaping towards Avanna with broad strokes to cover vulnerable areas and possible attacks.

After several more attacks from both girls, they were drenched in sweat, thoroughly exhausted, and agreed to a stale mate. Avanna gathered her robe and clipped her lightsaber onto her belt. "Whew! I'm SO going to the refreshers."

With a smile Caileta held her nose as she replied, "Ugh, I definitely agree!" Both girls giggled and headed their own ways. It was about 1950 as Avanna entered her room. She threw her robe and lightsaber on her mat and headed into the refresher. After cleansing herself Avanna slipped on the robe before heading to the gardens.

When she reached the gardens she enjoyed a peaceful stroll past intricate, complex fountains and various, exotic plants. She heard a couple younglings squealing and giggling. A pair of adult Jedi walked past her. Avanna found a clearing to set her things down and stretch a little. There was no point in getting a strained muscle while dueling.

Suddenly she felt a sharp, acute pain in her head. It was something in the force. She could faintly hear screams and blaster fire. Her eyes opened and widened as she spotted gunships at the entrance of the Jedi temple with a flood of white troops pouring out of each one, slaughtering every Jedi in their path. She was stunned, appalled. She shook herself out of the trance and ran into the temple and toward the training room where the younglings practiced.

She jolted the door open with the force and found a cluster of younglings, huddled together, their eyes wide with terror. "Come!" Avanna commanded. Obediently, the younglings fell into a line behind her. Using the force she bolted down the hallway. The younglings followed with as quick a pace as they could manage. She steered sharply down a corner and continued to run. Suddenly she collided with a clone trooper! She gasped as she gaped up into the inky black t-shaped visor. She saw her terrified self in the reflection.


End file.
